Terence Jakeson
Terence is one of the main characters of Eternal Night. His family is unknown, and he is best friends with Matt. He is also in a romantic relationship with Nevera Haviel. His first appearance was in issue 97. He is a White Vampire. Personality Terence often puts up a tough facade although he tends to get scared relatively easily. He doesn't seem to have a very high self esteem. He also really hates Sword Art Online (especially the Aincrad arc, even more hates the BluRay version) and also hates when people mistakes him from being from India (he's british) and often got in fights when he went to school. Appearance Terence is tan and has light brown short hair. His eyes are yellowish green. He's got marks from the hospital fire in his childhood over the right half of his torso. Story His mother gave birth to him in England, but the hospital went on fire and she disappeared, no corpse found. Terence lived with his father who was already not very well off financially. He made friends with Matt in school, and they worked on the school paper together, with Matt investigating interesting stories and Terence writing the articles. When they went to check out the blood rain, Terence got bitten by a vampire, then killed a nurse to regain the blood he'd lost, and was then taken to the Red World through a portal. He met Nevera, and then Mike who he helped with some trouble with the guards, but the Grand Vampire got them, and used Matt against Terence to enrage him enough to activate his white magic. Later on they returned to Earth, and Terence decided to stay with the others, since returning home wasn't much of an option now he was a murderer. When Nevera got ill, Terence and the others went to get a pendant that could save her. Terence got stabbed but survived and recovered. He started talking with Ally online, then he found out that during the hospital fire, Justin's mother saved him but died in the process, which Justin confronts him about and almost kills him. This upsets Terence enough that he runs away and goes to Ally, spending the night at hers' with Gabriel too, but the Twister then attacks them. During this, Terence badly injures his leg but it recovers. Nevera confesses that she loves Terence and they start dating. Not a lot happens with Terence during or after the attack on the Residence; until Matt dissappeared, having apparently drowned, and Terence almost drowned attempting to save him. At a point Terence starts noticing Nevera's behaviour changing; she gets more and more aggressive, spiteful of Green Vampires, and acting distant. He finds out that her brother is slowly convincing her to return to the Red Vampires and warns her, but when Nevera's parents attack, he finally gains control of his white magic, saving Nevera. Then Justin gets in trouble with the Kilyama spirit and the Yiris, and Terence tries helping, but he almost gets killed by the spirit. However Justin defeats the spirit and they form a kinda-friendship. When they get to Fajarcin, Terence finds Matt who is now a Yiris, but is the only one who believes Matt hasn't changed when the others are doubting him. He manages to save Matt from them.Category:Characters Category:Main Characters